dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Amazons of Themyscira
The Amazons of Themyscira are a race of powerful, immortal warrior women that live on the mystically hidden island of Themyscira. Possessing around nine to twelve times the strength of a normal human woman in top physical shape. Amazons also possess heightened speed and endurance well beyond that of any normal human. Certain members of the Amazonian nation also possess various limited mystical capabilities such as magical blasts, flight skills and much more that has been earned and gleaned from study of the arcane arts. History Created during the time of Ancient Greece by the goddesses Hestia, Aphrodite, Demeter, Athena and Artemis; who desired to create a nation of warrior women that would help to spread their ideals to the world, the Amazons were created from the clay bed of a lake and each imbued with a spirit of a woman who had unjustly died at the hands of a man. Initially operating under a monarchy, the Amazons served the Olympian gods by spreading their principles and devotion to the barbarian world, thriving for many years before they were attacked by the forces of Heracles, saved only through the intervention of the goddesses. Their mission dashed, the remaining Amazons were sent from their home in Greece to a mystical, paradisal island. There the Amazons took up a new gods-given purpose to guard the Earth from a terrible evil buried beneath the island. For thousands of years the Amazons of Themyscira stayed isolated from humanity, until Diana Trevor, an American pilot, crash-landed off-shore. Diana Trevor became friends with the Amazons and taught them of the changes in the world beyond their protected shores. Shortly thereafter the demons locked beneath the island almost escaped, but through the bravery and sacrifice of Trevor, the threat was averted. When Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, asked the gods to grant her a child, they took it as a new opportunity to create a super-warrior who would champion their cause as the Amazons had did in the past. Telling Hippolyta to sculpt a baby out of clay, the gods brought life to the earthen baby and the first child of Themyscira was born; later becoming known as the hero Wonder Woman. Involvement In response to Circe martialing a magical army to overrun the planet during Brainiac's attack, Wonder Woman martialed her Amazonian sisters to bear arms and assist in repelling Circe's attacks in Metropolis; combating her Beastiamorph Army. Members Iconics/Bosses Mobs Vendors/Taskmasters Affiliated Allies *Olympians *Wonder Woman's Rebel Forces *Circe's Loyalist Forces Equipment Trivia *The Amazons of Themyscira first appeared in Wonder Woman #1 (February, 1987). *Leah Bowers voices many of the Amazon warrior NPCs. *The Amazons have been worshipping the Olympian Gods for over 3200 years. *The Themysciran language is a mixture of Ancient Greek and Turkish. *So long as an Amazon remains on Themyscira, she will not age. Whenever an Amazon leaves Themyscira, however, she will age at the same rate as an average human of relative age. The aging process will retard itself once again upon returning to the island. *An all-female race, the Amazons are among the finest warriors to ever walk the Earth. However, technologically they remain in the age of Ancient Greece; utilizing and wielding various archaec weapons such as swords, shields and bows and arrows while at the same time wielding familiarity in magical powers. *The Amazons also don Greecean/Roman armour in battle. The size, colour and decoration of the armour usually denoting rank. *While thankful for their sanctuary, after spending centuries on Paradise Island with no means of reproducing, some Amazons, including their queen Hippolyta, yearned for children. As a way to satisfy their yearning, the Amazons carved infant-shaped totems out of sandalwood called "Whittle-babies". When Hippolyta was finally granted a child by the gods, her royal guard feared that her baby would spark jealousy amongst the Amazons and that its presence on the island would destroy them. However, the baby's presence instead united the Amazons' motherly instincts to raise and nurture her together as a nation of mothers and sisters without indulging in anger or jealousy over whose child she was. *The WW symbol of Wonder Woman was originally a Greecean/Roman interpretation of the WAFS ( ) insignia found on Diana Trevor's jacket. *While the Amazons pride themselves on being brave and fearless warriors, some consider them hypocrites due to their fleeing from and hiding themselves away from the world. In addition, while they sneer at the patriarchal systems of Man's World and the power imbalance between men and women it results in, their own matriarchal system has created a similar power imbalance, just with women at the top. While their criticisms of the patriarchal mores of Man's World might be justified, their way of life and methods of inaction haven't helped the situation much either and their attitudes are just as elitist as the attitudes they condemn. Having learnt this, Diana endeavors to help her sisters overcome their own hypocrisy in addition to her other tasks. Gallery WWLogo.png File:AmazonConcept.jpg File:Amazons2.png File:Amazons3.png File:Amazons4.png Wonder.jpg AmazonFury.jpg Amazon 3.JPG File:OrbofTruth.jpg File:PossessedAmazon.jpg File:AmazonVortex.jpg File:AmazonGhost.jpg File:GothamUnderSiege13.jpg amazonhairRender.jpg See Also *Themyscira External links * }} Wikipedia * }} DC Database Category:Groups Category:Amazons of Themyscira